Bunnies and Crabs
by Mei Vir D. Ripper
Summary: Christmas comes in different surprises. They sometimes come even in the form of bunnies and crabs.


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. **

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is for the Team C's Christmas gift exchange. FOR YOU MAH AWESOMENESS BLOODY CHIKA DIVA HOT FUDGE CAKE! 8D**

**Prompt:**

**1. One of the genres must be humor.**

**2. These words must be included: fudge, cheese balls, dance, shooting star and coffee.**

**3. Ruka must wear a bunny suit while his little rabbit have to wear a tuxedo.**

**4. "You are my sun, moon and stars." must be included in the story.**

**5. More than 1k words.**

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ONE AND ALL! WHOOOO! XD

* * *

><p><em><strong>Christmas comes in all shapes and forms.<strong>_

**~o0o~**

Dazzling lights filled her darkened suite. She watched with nonchalance at the busy bodies walking back and forth down on the road and sidewalk. Everyone was in a rush to finish their last gift shopping for Christmas Eve. Hotaru dumped her black purse on her suite's fancy couch, turned on her office lights and filled up the decanter of her coffee maker machine.

Although it was Christmas Eve, she was here alone. Alone with heaps of unfinished work papers and documents piled up on top of her table. She suppressed a tired sigh and rubbed her temples. She heard the soft ding of the coffee maker and poured herself a cup of it.

She was in New York for a business deal with one of the toy companies who wanted to make use of her company's gadgets. Sitting on her swivel chair, she started scanning some business document papers. It was Christmas Eve and she was alone. But it won't be for long.

**~o0o~**

"Mama, what is that man wearing?" pointed a young girl while her mother hastily told her to ignore the odd blonde man. He sighed and looked at the young girl, dragged by her mother away from him. 'This was such a stupid idea. I shouldn't have worn this costume.' Ruka mentally slapped himself and as he continued to walk. He took out his mobile and dialed a very familiar number.

Hotaru was in the middle of scanning through signed deal paperworks when her purse started vibrating. It was her cellphone. She cursed for the distraction and took the gadget out, flipped it open and looked at the caller's name. She quirked one elegant brow at the caller ID and smirked, it was no other than Ruka.

"What do you want Nogi?" She greeted him impassively.

"Is that how you actually greet your boyfriend?" He chuckled at her cold greeting.

"You either tell me the reason for your call or I'll hang up. I'm busy," Hotaru retorted back, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. She and Ruka have known each other since high school. Both of their best friends were high school sweethearts but it never led them to form any relationship. Not until college did some sort of mutual understanding bloomed between them. At that time, she was mastering her course degree in electronic engineering and he was practicing his profession as a veterinarian.

Everyone was shocked when they announced their relationship in the public. Though, she knew they were half expecting for the two of them to end up with each other. Especially her love crazed best friend.

"So how's work?" asked the man on the line. She twirled her pen lazily and looked outside her glass paneled windows before answering.

"Work is still the same. I sealed the business deal with the toy company and managed to get the president to give me more business deals in the future," she smirked as she remembered the look on the man's face. Ruka laughed at the other line. He could also imagine the facial expression of the poor president. She wasn't called Hotaru Imai for nothing. "So what made you call?" Hotaru took a sip of her coffee.

"Can't I call my own girlfriend on Christmas Eve?" Ruka grinned. He heard her snort at the other line.

"Don't sound cheesy on me, Nogi. You know I dislike cheesiness," Hotaru replied and rolled her eyes. "It's not like it's the first time we haven't spent Christmas together."

True. It wasn't the first. Hotaru would always be busy during this time of the year and would travel outside of Japan to meet up with new business deals. And since plenty of people would purchase toys for gifts, it was the time of the year where business is at its best.

"Yes. But I would always call you around this time to tell you how I miss you so much. And how envious I am that Natsume and Mikan are somewhere out there going god-knows-what with each other," Ruka smirked. "And I know that you're expecting my call despite your busy schedule Hotaru." He looked at his watch and smiled at the old lady who was eyeing him disapprovingly. The suit he was wearing earned him disbelieving looks from passersby but he just ignored them. When you have a girlfriend who blackmails you all the time, you would eventually learn how to be indifferent to people's stares.

Hotaru gaped at the phone. She felt like choking Ruka's neck for saying it like that. The nerve of this guy. He might be her boyfriend but she is still THE Hotaru Imai. She glared hard at the phone before speaking.

"Very funny, bunny boy. You also do know that I record all your cheesy voice calls, pile them in my list of blackmails folder and send it to Natsume and the others, right?" Hotaru said sweetly. "I still have that recording where you told me "You are my sun, moon and stars, Hotaru." She imitated him.

Ruka only laughed at her threatening statement. She glared even harder. She wished he was here standing in front of her so that she could shoot him with her newly upgraded baka gun.

His grin widened for he could basically read the mind of the woman. He stopped at the front entrance of the grand hotel; a thought brawled in his mind.

**~o0o~**

She continued to glare outside her window. She even glared at the shooting star that passed by. Oh, how she wish she could shoot him now.

Hotaru noticed the sudden silence in the other line. "Are you dead yet Nogi?" she asked sarcastically.

"Nope. Still alive and kicking for you hon." He replied. "Hey, weren't you invited to attend that Christmas dance party of that company?"

She leaned her shoulder at the glass wall and sighed. "You know I don't attend those kinds of parties by myself. Plus, I find that old geezers party awfully boring."

"You sound tired. Have you eaten anything for dinner yet?" Ruka asked a bit worried. The man in front of him looked over his appearance and managed to not look perturbed, jotted down a room number and motioned him towards the elevator.

The word dinner made Hotaru's stomach grumble and remembered she hadn't eaten dinner yet. 'Damn. I forgot I haven't eaten yet.' She walked towards the kitchen area and searched for anything edible. She opened the fridge and saw a slice of chocolate fudge cake, a pack of cheese balls, and ice cream. "Why is there no food in here? And they call this a 5-star class hotel," she grunted. She continued to curse as she prepared some edible food from the refrigerator all the while Ruka was trying to stifle his laughter.

"Since you seem to be so keen in cursing the food, want to know what I'll be having for dinner?" Rukas asked her while chuckling.

"What?" she replied, annoyed.

"Crab cakes, crab brains and red wine, your favorites." Ruka grinned as he waited for the numbers to hit the floor he was heading to. The elevator doors swung open after a few more minutes and he made his way towards her designated room. "Which remind, what room are you staying again?"

She raised an elegant brow and took a bite of the cake. "Room 503. Why are you planning to fly out here and deliver those foods to me in person?" She mocked. Hotaru only heard a soft chuckle from the man. Here she was hungry, tired and annoyed and here he was laughing at her.

"Stop laughing at me Nogi or I swear you'll never see the living daylights ever again." She threatened him.

"What if I did fly here to America just to deliver these foods to you? What will you do?" he asked a few moments later.

"You better be in a bunny suit or I won't be touched." She sniggered. The man was silent on the other line and she wondered if he dropped the call. So looked at the phone and it said she was still connected to him. She opened her mouth to ask if he was still alive when her doorbell rang. Wondering who it was bothering her in the middle of the night, she stomped her way towards the door. 'I didn't order room service. Who could this be?'

The moment Hotaru opened the door what she saw was a basket filled with crab cakes, a wrapped plate of crab brains, red wine and a rabbit in a black tuxedo. Her eyes lingered to the man holding the said basket. He was wearing the pinkest rabbit suit she had ever seen. A small tinge of red crept to his face as he looked at her appalled reaction.

"Ruka, is that you?" Hotaru asked disbelievingly. Her gaze wondered from head to toe before bursting out into fits of laughter. "What the hell is with that costume? Are you the Christmas bunny?" she smirked in between laughter. She looked at his appearance and laughed again. Ruka grinned widely at her laughing face.

"Yes, I'm the well-known Christmas bunny. And I'm here to deliver these goodies to good children." He said his eyes glinting. She quirked a brow at him, leaned her shoulder on her doorway before crossing her arms.

"So Santa has a bunny helper now?" He shrugged. She smiled and stared in his eyes. He stared back captured by those lavender orbs.

"Are you letting me in or not?" Ruka asked after sometime.

"Not before taking a picture of you and adding it up to my blacklist materials." She smiled sweetly. He only rolled his eyes, placed the basket on the ground and hugged her behind. "Merry Christmas, Hotaru." He whispered before planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"Merry Christmas, Bunny Boy. I'm still taking that picture." She grinned before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed back.

**~END~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **I tried my best in writing this slight fluff between my fave couple in GA. I think I made Hotaru a bit OOC but I hope you guys like it. :)) **

**AGAIN.. MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE! XD**


End file.
